The Last Micracle
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Spoiler warning: this takes place after the series. Suzaku being Zero has started to fall though. His love for Nunally and the position he is in get in the way of his relationship. On top of that a new genius has appeared threatening the UFN.


The Final Miracle

By: Curt Lanning

"Lord Zero, tell me what your orders are." Sneizel said bowing.

Suzaku was sweating like crazy. He had a hard enough time being Zero as it was.

_Its obvious I don't have the charisma Zero had, and I don't have the strength to do this anymore either. And within the next day or two I may fail the Geass placed on me altogether._ Suzaku thought to himself.

Looking at Sneizel Suzaku thought quickly about this new threat. The United Federation of Nations had completely united the world in peace, and now this. A small nation in the former European Union had now risen and challenged the United Federation of Nations. In the past, this nation was known as France, now revived under that name, they wish to secede.

The leaders of the UFN had decided to adjourn the meeting ,and take the vote in one week. That was six days ago.

"Sneizel, listen to me and listen well. Zero commands you to send for Jeremiah Got-"

"Zero, here I am. You need not send for me when such a crisis has arrived. Jeremiah Gotwald has arrived to be of service in any way he can." Jeremiah interrupted as he entered into Zero's presence.

Looking at the former "orange boy" Suzaku decided to question him.

"Tell me Jeremiah, what of Emperor Lelouch's remains?" Zero asked.

"M'lord, you have called me from my orange plantation to question me on an issue you saw to yourself?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Don't screw with me! I want to see his remains again!" Zero grabbed Jeremiah by the collar of his shirt.

Jeremiah calmly looked Suzaku in the eye and said "Burned, as ordered Lord Zero."

"And amazingly, the ashes were just scattered before I could examine them. The one witness to it all stands before me now, and tells me to believe him.. yet I cannot. Your loyalty to Lelouch was very strong, why would you have let me kill him?" Zero demanded an answer to this impossible question.

"I followed my orders, nothing more, nothing less." Jeremiah again calmly stated.

"Then tell me where Lelouch is!" Zero yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

"He is scattered Zero. Lelouch is gone from this world and will never return." Jeremiah said gently making Suzaku release him.

A messenger came in and announced the arrival of Queen Nunnally of Britannia.

She walked in wearing a red full length dress and had her hair down. Her eyes met Suzaku's behind the mask.

"You two are dismissed for now." Zero said exhaling.

After they had left Nunnally approached Suzaku who had taken off his helmet. As the two came together Suzaku kissed Nunnally softly on the lips.

She returned the kiss and allowed herself to be held in his arms for several minutes before she spoke.

"Suzak-"

"I am Zero... I am under Geass, and I am Zero, Nunnally. Please forgive me, but I cannot remove this Geass." Suzaku interrupted.

"Forgive me Zero, I just... I'm worried that this burden is too much for you. You were more of a warrior than a leader Suzak- Zero. You were too good at fighting for others rather than leading them.

"Nunnally, under your rule you broke up Britannia's colonies into their own nations. Britannia is simply former England now and has lost much of its military strength, yet you kept your nation separate from the UFN. As such, the Black Knights cannot protect you if France invades." Zero whispered without letting her go.

"Zero, I know you are doing your best to hold the UFN together as a symbol of justice, but what can you honestly do? If the UFN denies France's right to secede tomorrow then they promised to invade my nation. The man is a brilliant strategist that would rival even my late brother. He would surely have my nation defeated, and from there where does he go? He had amassed knightmare frames and will go to war if need be. I don't know what you intend to do but... Zero... I'm so worried." Nunnally cried into his chest.

Suzaku leaned down and kissed her gently on the head.

"We need a miracle. The world needs one more miracle..." Suzaku whispered and held her closer than previously thought possible.

In a different part of the world sat the destroyer. He had not played chess in a very long time and was enjoying the company of a certain immortal witch.

CC walked into the cabin where this man sat and put her arms around him from behind.

"Well, how does it feel to have the world off your shoulders and absolutely nothing to worry about? We've been wandering like this for ten years now. Aren't you bored?" she asked.

He sat motionless not sure what to say.

"Fine, say nothing. You don't need to do anything anymore. You put it all to rest and the only responsibility that remains is love me." CC said as the man turned and the two kissed. He looked her in the eyes and merely responded "I have no responsibility. My love is completely unconditional and always will be for the rest of eternity."

After a moment of silence, CC asked him "If you have no more responsibility to make miracles, why does the world continue to ask for them?"

"People need hope for a new tomorrow. As long as people with evil intentions exist, people who can make miracles will need to exist to combat them. I've not made a miracle in so long... must I make one more?" the man asked.

CC sat in his lap and pulled his arms up around her before saying "You do whatever it is that you feel you must do. It all depends on how much you love this world I guess."

The leader of France stood in the chambers of the UFN awaiting the vote.

Lady Kaguya stepped forth and asked the vote start.

"All in favor of letting France secede, something that is unprecedented in our history of ten years of existence, press yes now. All in favor of denying France this choice, press no now."

It took less than five minutes for the vote to come in. The vote was 80/20 in favor of keeping France in the union.

Lady Kaguya acknowledged Lord Dumont as he took the floor.

"I hope you know the consequences of your vote." he said slowly and men ran in from all directions to arrest him.

"We find your actions treasonous, and we place you under arrest for your court martial next week Dumont. You are stripped of your title and power. We will place a temporary leader on France's-"

"Not so fast Lady Kaguya." Lord Dumont laughed as an explosion rocked the room knocking guards of the UFN back. The explosion shocked everyone and most of the Black Knights were killed in the process.

Lady Kaguya wasn't scared of the explosion, so much as what she saw on Dumont's left eye.

"G-Geass?" she gasped.

"That's right, but before you blow my secret to everyone, know that you are all my hostages. Not only that, but my army is to move forward and invade Britannia henceforth. For the glory of France!"

Lady Kaguya tried to restore order, but Dumont held all their lives in his hands. She could do nothing but be his hostage.

"With this, I take the world into my hands. France will rise and ascend to the position of head nation. We will hold more power than Britannia once held!" he laughed.

"Now listen up, the black knights are to leave immediately! If not, I kill a representative every minute you are still here.

Kallen stood behind a pillar with a knife and cursed the luck of it all. She was in charge of security of all UFN meetings and she couldn't believe she had failed.

_The man had no switch for his explosive; how was he detonating the bombs? Moreover, how did he get them into the building? _Kallen asked silently.

Without giving it another thought, Kallen ran up behind Lord Dumont preparing to kill him.

Dumont merely smirked.

"Big mistake." he said and Lady Kaguya was blown to pieces. It was quick, and unexpected as her body suddenly exploded and body parts went flying everywhere. There was no scream, no cry for help, and nothing left to help, and Kallen had caused it all.

"I warned you Kallen Stadfelt. Now get out. All of you. My guards will handle security from here." Dumont said laughing.

Kallen had no choice, but to give the order to retreat.

Once outside of the UFN headquarters Kallen screamed and fell to her knees.

"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" she screamed and hit the ground each time she cursed.

On the coast of Britannia, the battle had begun and Britannia was losing. The first line of defense had been compromised and the shoreline belonged to the French.

Nunnally was safe with Zero, but the country of Britannia itself would fall in a matter of hours. They just didn't have the strength they once possessed, and the Black Knights had their own problems to worry about.

Nunnally stood in a room of Zero's home base listening to her top general.

"My Queen... I will hold them off as long as possible, but without aide we have lost this battle. Our nation will be a memory-" the line cut off and gunfire was heard before it went to static.

Nunnally sunk to the floor and screamed almost as if she could feel the pain of each and every person losing their life to Lord Dumont's war.

Zero pounded his hand into the wall. With all these people watching he couldn't comfort Nunally or they'd suspect a romance. Even if that didn't give away his identity, it'd ruin his image for the people that looked up to him as a Knight of Justice.

"Lord Zero, there's trouble! Dumont must have had a small team ready. They have already breached the first level of the base."

"What? Why wasn't I alerted sooner?!" Zero asked angrily.

"We just now met them with returning gunfire. They are very well prepared though and have killed more than half our guards. It may only be a matter of time before they make it to-" the man was cut off as a sniper killed him from through one of the windows.

Zero dove and covered Nunnally as two more shots came through and barely missed Nunnally.

Jeremiah ran into the room with his wrist blade active. It was covered in blood and he looked quickly at Zero.

"We have to get you out of here! They are nearly upon us." he said and motioned for a quick escape route.

A bullet bounced off his mechanic skull and he snickered. Picking up a dead soldiers gun he shot accurately and killed the sniper.

Another explosion rocked the room from the direction of their now former escape route.

"Damn you Dumont!" Zero swore.

He held Nunally close as Dumont's soldiers burst through the door from all entrances/exits.

Lord Dumont himself strolled in and looked straight at Zero.

Nunnally gasped quickly "Geass!"

"Ah, you know of Geass, but the man holding you is not the original Zero is he?" Dumont asked.

"Kurugi, you can't hide it. I pieced it all together over the years. After you killed Lelouch, I put my plans into action to get France on top. Democracy is so weak you know. I was able to topple your entire world in a week. Now that I have you, Queen Nunnally, and all the officials of the UFN, I win. The world is mine, and you just weren't smart enough to stop me Zero. You are nothing compared to the original. It was simply a matter of playing my chess pieces to victory. Before I kill you, have you any last words Zero?" Lord Dumont asked ready to use his Geass to splatter Nunnally and Suzaku all over the walls.

Before Dumont could act further, a woman's voice interrupted him.

"You were an early experiment of VV, were you not?" CC asked walking into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the immortal witch. I won't ask how you got in, details like that aren't important in the wake of my victory, so I'll answer your question. Yes, VV gave me this Geass under the contract that I was to disappear. He was simply testing his power at the time, and I was his first test. When Charles took his code he died and nullified his our contract, so here I am." Dumont replied.

"Well you've certainly made good use of your Geass haven't you? What will you do from here?"

"Set up the world the exact was Charles Vi Britannia had it. Starting with former Britannia, I will restore the numbers system. That is the way the world was meant to be." Dumont explained.

Dumont pulled out a radio and tried to contact his lead general in charge of the attack on Britannia. He couldn't pull him up for some odd reason, so he tried next down the chain of command only to get a same blank response. He started to sweat wondering what was wrong.

CC grabbed a remote and turned on the TV showing Milly Ashford reporting a single knightmare had led a counterattack against France's forces and drove them back. According to the report the knightmare was the Albeon Lancelot!

"How?! Only Suzaku can pilot that machine that effectively, and he's here!" Dumont shouted angrily looking at Zero.

Nunnally smiled, as she took off Zero's helmet revealing Sneizel!

"You switched!" Dumont gasped.

"Correct, you are the last remnant of Geass in this world next to me and CC, so I'll get rid of you quick." came a voice from the hall.

Dumont looked closely and realized he had no guards left. They were all dead!

"I ordered them to stop breathing so they'd die quietly and you wouldn't notice." the voice continued.

Dumont exploded the doorway revealing a familiar old face. He gasped "You... you died... Suzaku drove a sword through your heart... you should be dead!"

"Lelouch Vi Britannia is dead. I am simply LL. I am immortal as I inherited the Geass Code from Charles in CC's world, and I have my Geass because I did not take CC's code. Simple enough, no? And now so more lunatics like you don't rise, I gave Suzaku a little gift last night when we met."

"What did you give him? A Geass?" Dumont asked baffled.

"Yes I did, to help him fulfill an earlier Geass I placed on him. He needed just a little more power to fulfill his role as Zero. So now he has it." LL said.

Nunally was crying now. This was the first time to have seen her brother. She thought he was dead.

"Lelouch! You're alive." she sobbed.

"Queen Nunnally, I'll deal with you in a second. But first, Dumont I command you: Become Zero's slave! Follow every order he gives and forget about France!" LL yelled using his Geass to overpower Dumont's will.

"As you wish." Dumont said, now thoroughly conquered.

LL then turned to Jeremiah and asked him to erase the Geass placed on Nunnally before.

His robotic eye opened, and canceled out Nunally's Geass.

Lelouch then ordered her to think he was dead and forget he ever appeared. He did the same thing to Sneizel placing him right back in Zero's service.

LL looked at CC and asked "Shall we go?"

"Where to?" CC replied.

LL pulled out paper crane, walked to the window where he released it. He watched the wind carry it east.

"How about east?" he asked.

"That suits me just fine. With all the immortality, we got time to kill." CC replied kissing LL and they left Orange there to clean up the mess and tell Suzaku his new orders as Zero when he returned.

Thanks to LL's last miracle, the world was spared, and now Suzaku had a new tool to help him be the Zero he was ordered to be until death.


End file.
